Visions
by Violanda McCormack
Summary: Rikku spürt Aurons Präsenz noch nach seinem Tod. Sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren, aber nun ergibt sie sich vielleicht... BITTE LESEN!
1. Tagträume

Ich begrüße alle Rikku/Auron-Liebhaber bei meiner Geschichte! Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie gefällt, auch wenn ich selbst den Eindruck habe, dass sie teilweise langweilig erscheint. Wie auch immer, bildet euer Urteil und lasst es mich wissen! _SMILE_

MFG

_Violanda McCormack_

* * *

**Tagträume**

Ich spüre es, als wäre es gestern gewesen… seine Anwesenheit, als wäre er noch immer hier… auf Spira. Seine Wärme, als würde sie mich umschließen… seine starken und muskulösen Arme, die mich immer wieder aufs Neue beschützen… auf die ich mich verlassen kann… Ich spüre alles. Sehnsucht… und Liebe… Liebe in jeder noch so kleinen Faser meines Körpers… Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich ihn direkt vor mir… ich sehe ihn, ich rieche ihn, ich kann ihn fast körperlich spüren. Es ist fast so, als wäre ich geistig mit ihm verbunden. Ein schönes Gefühl… und doch ist alles was ich von ihm habe nur meine Erinnerung…

Jahr um Jahr öffne ich jeden Morgen meine Augen und wünsche mir er würde seelenruhig neben mir liegen und schlafen. Ohne Zweifel würde ich ihn beobachten und warten bis er aufwacht… Dann könnte ich ihm ins Gesicht Lächeln und ihm einen „Guten Morgen" –Kuss aufdrücken, seine Wange mit meiner Hand berühren und mich seiner Anwesenheit erfreuen.

Doch leider muss ich immer wieder feststellen, dass das alles nur ein schöner Traum von mir ist. Natürlich würde mir das alles sehr gefallen, aber ich sollte mich so langsam damit abfinden dass aus dem Traum niemals Realität werden wird. Niemals.

Ich weiß es und doch weine ich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich über seinen Abschied nachdenke. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu sentimental.

Dass ich an seinen Abschied denken muss, passiert mir sehr oft, wenn ich in der Bucht von Besaid sitze. Der leichte Salzgeruch in der Luft und der warme Wind, der mit meinem Haar spielt… ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals mit meinem Haar gespielt hat und auch kann ich nicht behaupten, dass er nach Salzwasser gerochen hat… aber irgendwie… ist es etwas an ihm, dass ich mit dem Wasser vergleichen kann.

Der Wellengang ist immer gleichmäßig und das Meer strahlt eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, obwohl es auch gefährlich werden kann. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was ich mit 'an ihn erinnern' meine…Einerseits muss ich lächeln und dann wieder weinen…

Welche Naturgewalt wäre in der Lage, ihn mir zurückzubringen? Zu wem müsste ich gehen, was müsste ich tun, um ihn wieder hier auf Spira zu haben? Ich würde alles tun um ihn zu sehen… und wenn es nur beim „sehen" bleiben würde… damit könnte ich leben, aber wenigstens… wenigstens sehen… nur sehen… Sein Gesicht, seine Lippen, seinen Oberkörper, seine Arme, seine Hände… alles…

„Rikku?" Mit einem Schreck musste Rikku feststellen dass sie taggeträumt hatte. „W…was ist?" Die junge Al Bhed drehte sich hastig um und erkannte Lulu. Sie atmete einmal tief durch um sich von ihrem Schrecken zu erholen. „Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt Lulu… mach das nicht noch mal… ich will nicht tot umfallen nur weil du dich an mich heranschleichst…" „Ich bin bei weitem nicht geschlichen…" Das war eine glatte Lüge. Lulu schlich immer… man konnte ihre Schritte nie hören und das nutze sie schamlos aus! „Gut… dann bist du eben nicht geschlichen… ähm… wolltest du irgendetwas von mir oder warum bist du hier?" „Ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und habe dich hier am Hang stehen sehen… du sahst ziemlich verträumt aus und so sieht man dich nun wirklich nicht oft… um wen geht es? „Hä…? Wovon redest du…? Verträumt… ich… ähm… neeeneeee' ich bin nicht verträumt und ich gucke auch nicht so oder sonst was in diese Richtung." „Ganz klar… du lenkst ab…" Wenn Lulu einen so anfixierte, konnte einem richtig schwummerig in der Magengegend werden. Unheimlich… „Ähhhh… ich denke… ich gehe jetzt besser zurück ins Dorf… zu Yuna… wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann wollte sie etwas von mir!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Rikku Lulu stehen und rannte den kleinen Hügel hinunter ins Dorf Besaid, geradewegs zu Yuna's Haus, hinein. „Yuniiiii! Bist du zu Hause?" „Ja… das bin ich und ich habe gerade versucht ein wenig zu schlafen… aber wie es scheint… kann ich das mit dem schlafen lassen. Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen, wenn es draußen hell ist…" „Rikku setzte sich zu ihrer Cousine aufs Bett. „Bist du schlecht drauf?" „Ich? Nein… ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen gehabt und wollte mich daher noch ein wenig ausruhen, das ist alles." Yuna lächelte sanft und ließ die Beine aus dem bett baumeln. „Ach so. Willst du vielleicht mit mir runter zum Strand gehen? Wir könnten doch noch ein wenig baden oder so… oder nur in der Sonne fletzen" „Hm… baden… das ist keine schlechte Idee, dann kann ich meinen Kopf etwas abkühlen." „Na dann, gehen wir!"

Das Baden tat mir gut! Frisches und kühles Wasser kann sehr angenehm sein, wenn man sich entspannen will. Yuna und ich badeten eine ganze Weile. Als die Sonne unterging und die ersten Sterne am Himmel aufleuchteten wollte Yuna so langsam gehen, doch ich blieb noch ein wenig. „Geh du nur schon nach Hause! Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier und genieße den Meergeruch, vielleicht geh ich auch noch mal ins Wasser" „Na gut, aber dann mach nicht so lange… es ist schon ziemlich dunkel. Also, bis nachher!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Yuna sich und ich lief noch einmal ins kühle Nass. Ich tauchte unter und schwamm etwas weiter aus der Bucht hinaus. Der Mond lies ein wunderschönes Lichterspiel unter Wasser erscheinen und ich fühlte mich dort, in dem dunkelblauen und endlosen Meer, vollkommen frei und ausgeglichen. Ich hätte ohne Frage Ewigkeiten unter Wasser zubringen können, wenn ich nicht auf etwas Merkwürdiges aufmerksam geworden wäre.

Mein Blick, verzaubert von dem Lichtschein des Mondes fiel auf etwas, dass ich hier unten am wenigsten vermutet hätte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Das was ich für unmöglich gehalten hatte, schwamm direkt vor mir und ich starrte ihn an. Langsam sank „er" weiter hinab und ich blieb dort wo ich war, so als habe ich ihn nicht gesehen oder as hätte ich gerade eine Erscheinung gehabt. Ich senkte den Kopf zu ihm hinab und versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, doch er war schon zu weit unten. Ich konnte ihn nicht hier lassen… ich musste ihn hoch holen. Er konnte doch gar nicht unter Wasser atmen! Ich schwamm so schnell ich konnte hinter ihm her, doch er schien sich nur noch mehr von mir zu entfernen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie tief ich getaucht bin, der Druck auf meinen Kopf wurde langsam unerträglich und ich musste zurück nach oben, doch anstatt in die richtige Richtung zu schwimmen, tauchte ich weiter hinab. Ich war in einem Tiefenrausch. Vollkommen orientierungslos trieb ich irgendwann im tiefen Wasser herum. Mir war unheimlich schwindlig und alles um mich herum so dunkel. Nach einiger Zeit, keine Ahnung wie viel vergangen war, schloss ich die Augen und spürte nur noch Kälte.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Heiße Wüsten und eine Flasche Sake

**Heiße Wüsten und eine Flasche Sake**

Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, fiel direkt auf mein Gesicht und weckte mich sanft aus meinem tiefen Schlaf. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und drehte mein geblendetes Gesicht zur Seite. Ich lag in meinem Bett, aber wie war ich hier her gekommen? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern ins Bett gegangen zu sein… und was war davor… bevor ich hier geschlafen habe und aufgewacht bin? Eine meiner Hände strich mir übers Gesicht und ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, doch ich schien es voll und ganz vergessen zu haben.

Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer ging mit einem Poltern auf und Yuna stand mit Wakka in dessen Rahmen. „Rikku! Wie geht es dir?" Yuna stürmte zu mir ans Bett und sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Sie wartete geduldig meine Antwort ab. „M…mir geht's ganz gut… aber ich habe etwas Kopfschmerzen. Was ist eigentlich passiert und warum erinnere ich mich nicht an gestern… oder kaum..?" „Du wärst beinahe ertrunken… obwohl ich dachte, dass das nicht möglich wäre… Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht so lange im Wasser bleiben! Warum hörst du nicht auf mich? Hätte ich Wakka nicht zu dir geschickt, weil du schon so lange nicht kamst, dann wärst du jetzt TOT!" Die Intensität mit der sie die letzten Worte sprach brachte mich zum zusammenzucken. „Ich… ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten… Yuni.. es tut mir leid… wirklich…" „Das hätte dir im Ernstfall aber nicht geholfen Rikku! Du solltest langsam mal lernen allein auf dich auf zupassen!" Yuna hatte Tränen in den Augen und ging wieder hinaus. Geknickt lies ich den Kopf hängen. Ich wollte ihr wirklich nicht solche Sorgen bereiten… es war irgendwie alles außer Kontrolle geraten… Moment… es war irgendwie alles außer Kontrolle geraten…? Ich hob den Kopf an. Wakka war noch anwesend, so konnte ich ihn etwas fragen. „Du, Wakka…?" Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und schaute mich fragend an. „Es hört sich vielleicht blöd an… aber.. als du mich gerettet hast… hast du da irgendwas gesehen?" „Ja.. ich habe etwas gesehen… ein Monster, das dich beinahe zum Abendessen verspeist hätte! Rikku, Yuna hat wirklich recht, du solltest mehr auf dich acht geben… Yuna wird immer ganz wuschig wenn du irgendwo allein rum läufst, weil dir prinzipiell immer irgendetwas passiert!"

Alle hielten mich für unfähig mich selbst zu beschützen! Es war so unfair, nur weil ich nicht so stark war wie die anderen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich deswegen früher ins Gras beißen würde. Es war längst wieder Nachmittag und ich beschloss mich irgendwohin, an einen meiner geheimen Plätze zu verstecken und über die gestrige Nacht im Wasser nachzudenken. Ich war mir sicher ich hätte etwas dort im dunklen gesehen… aber ich konnte es nicht einordnen! Was war es gewesen? Ein Monster, von dem Wakka erzählt hatte, das mich fressen wollte? Oder doch etwas ganz anderes als ich dachte? Etwas, dass ich nicht mehr zu sehen gehofft hatte… nein, das war unmöglich! Er war tot! Endgültig TOT!

Seufzend ließ ich mich ins Gras sinken und suchte den Himmel nach einem blauen Flecken ab, der durch das Weiß der Wolken hindurch schien. Hm… sogar der Himmel selbst war komplett weiß.. schon fast grau… trübes Wetter und vorhin war noch strahlender Sonnenschein gewesen. Zum heulen so was! Nur weil es mir nicht gut geht muss doch nicht gleich das Wetter umschlagen. Ich brauche Sonnenschein!

Murrend musste ich feststellen, dass das liebe Wetter nicht auf meine Wünsche reagierte und so setzte ich mich auf. „Ich brauche Wärme…"

„Wie? Du willst abreisen? Warum denn das auf einmal?" „Naja… ich will um ehrlich zu sein mal wieder in die Wüste… ich brauch Wärme. Irgendwie ist es mir hier zu kalt." „Zu kalt… es sind fast 30°C in der Sonne… es ist doch Sommer! Was willst du da noch in die Wüste?" „Für dich sind 30°C vielleicht heiß, Wakka… aber nicht für mich! Ich fahre mit dem Schiff heute Abend ab." Yuna wirkte nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber sie akzeptierte die Entscheidung ihrer Cousine. „Wann kommst du wieder her?" „Ich weiß noch nicht. In nächster zeit wohl eher nicht. Kann schon so ein Jahr dauern, bis wir uns wieder sehen, Yuni. Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt" „Stimmt!" Yuna lächelte etwas, aber ihre Augen sahen traurig aus.

Wie ich gesagt hatte, fuhr ich am Abend ab und brauchte einige Zeit, um genau zu sein einen Monat, bis ich wieder Sand unter meinen Füßen hatte. Die Reise war wesentlich weniger anstrengend als die vorige, was ich sehr begrüßte. Ich konnte mir Zeit lassen an mein Ziel zu kommen, denn ich hatte kein wirkliches Ziel, dem ich folgen musste. Das „Heim" war noch immer ein einziger Schrottplatz, aber all die Al Bhed die hier einst gewohnt hatten, den Toten ausgenommen, bastelten fleißig an dem Wiederaufbau mit. Auch ich hatte vor mich ordentlich zu beteiligen. Mein Vater wollte ein anständiges Sicherheitssystem einzubauen, so dass kein einziger Guado oder sonstige Rassen, die sich auf Spira versammelten und einen Groll gegen die Al Bhed hegten, hier einzudringen vermochte. „Die werden sich die Zähen ausbeißen!" Er verkündete mir diese Nachricht freudig und drückte mich an sich. „Rikku! Schön dich wieder an unserer Seite zu wissen. Ich nehme an du wirst uns beim Wiederaufbau unter die Arme greifen, nicht wahr! Bist doch mein starkes Mädchen" „Das hatte ich vor, ja! Sag mal Papa, ist Brüderchen nicht auch am Bau beteiligt… oder wieso nennst du mich starkes Mädchen?" Mein Vater grummelte etwas vor sich hin. „Was hast du gesagt?" „ich sagte dass dein Bruder unfähig ist!" „Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?" Ich seufzte leise. Wenn sie sich zankten waren sie furchtbar dickköpfig und keiner gab dem anderen nach…. Furchtbar! Typisch Kerl möchte man sagen. „Er ist unfähig! Was sonst? Er baut nur Mist!" „Ihr seid solche kleinen Kinder!" Mit diesen Worten lies ich meinen Vater stehen, der mir hinterher sah und sich wohl im Stillen fragte was mit mir los war. Das fragte ich mich selbst auch… Irgendetwas war in mir aufgewühlt… Ich war sehr unruhig.

Nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag den ich gleich nach meinem Gespräch mit meinem Vater begonnen hatte, genehmigte ich mir ein ausgiebiges Bad. Das Wasser war wirklich sehr wohltuend und ich saß über eine Stunde in der Wanne und weichte meine Haut ein. Der ganze Dreck und Staub musste nun mal runter, damit ich mich wieder wohl fühlen konnte. Doch ich war noch immer unruhig und dieses Gefühl blieb auch bis ich nach dem Bad im Sessel einer wieder hergerichteten Wohnungen saß, die im Heim schon existierten.

Ich zog die Beine an und sah zu einem Fenster. Die Arbeiten am Heim mussten heute vorzeitig wegen eines Sandsturms abgebrochen werden, der draußen tobte. Mein Blick wanderte zu einem Tischchen, welches neben dem Bett stand. Darauf stand eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit darin. Interessiert stand ich auf und roch einmal kurz daran. Der Geruch erinnerte mich an etwas und ich lächelte. Ich goss mir etwas von der Flüssigkeit in ein kleines Glas, welches daneben stand und trank einen Schluck. Der Geschmack war leicht gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber das war bei dem meisten Alkohol ja so. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es etwas übertrieb… aber die Flasche war ziemlich schnell leer, denn der Geschmack wurde von Glas zu Glas besser und das wurde mir zum Verhängnis.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich auf meinem Bett lag. Alles drehte sich und mir war schlecht. Am liebsten wäre ich zum Klo gegangen und hätte mich darüber gehängt, aber meine Gedanken wurden von etwas anderem durcheinander gebracht. Irgendjemand war da… in meinem Zimmer… hier bei mir. Eine Hand strich mir über die Wange und eine Stimme murmelte etwas. „Das… war zu viel für dein Gemüt… Rikku…" Es war mehr ein Hauchen als ein murmeln. Ich seufzte leise und konnte meine Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Das einzigste was ich noch spüren konnte, waren Lippen auf den meinen.

Es war noch dunkel draußen und ich schreckte hoch. „Was……….?" Ich sah mich um. Es brannte noch die Lampe die ich am Vorabend eingeschaltet hatte, ansonsten war ich allein. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wurde ich jetzt verrückt? Das konnte nicht sein! Es war unmöglich!

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Das Geheimnis

**Das Geheimnis, welches ich für mich behielt**

Ich hatte mich nach diesem merkwürdigen Traum wieder ins Bett gelegt um endlich ruhig zu schlafen. Die Übelkeit war nicht verschwunden und ich wachte immer wieder aufs Neue auf und sah mich fragend im Zimmer um. Doch da war nichts… wer hatte mich nur geküsst? Mein Zimmer war doch abgeschlossen gewesen. Wie hätte Jemand hereinkommen können? Ich bekam darauf keine Antwort, weder von mir noch von wem anders. Nun, dann musste ich das eben als eine meiner Spinnerein abtun, die mich ja nun in letzter Zeit verfolgten. Erst das in der Bucht von Besaid unter Wasser und nun dies hier. Da es mich zu sehr verwirrte, beschloss ich es zeitweilig zu vergessen. Das war meiner Meinung nach die beste Möglichkeit um wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die Arbeiten am Heim gingen eher schleppend voran. Mein Bruder war wohl doch nicht so gut im bauen wie ich gedacht hatte, da musste ich meinem Vater jetzt recht geben. Er hatte einige dumme Fehler gemacht die man wieder ausbügeln musste. Das beanspruchte wieder einen Haufen von Zeit. Dabei wollten wir in einem Jahr schon mindestens die Hälfte fertig haben, aber so würde daraus nichts werden. Mein Bruder durfte sich eine ewig lange Strafpredigt von Vater anhören. Er verdiente es für seine Fehler gerügt zu werden, aber Vater übertrieb es wie eh und je. Er war schon so nicht besonders gut auf Brüderchen zu sprechen, eben wegen seiner Unfähigkeit.

Der Tag war wohl der heißeste seit langem. Ich war auf einem hohen Gerüst beschäftigt und befestigte an einigen Löchern, die mal Fester innehatten, einen neuen Rahmen, das Glas sollte erst noch folgen. Es war so warm, dass mir der Schweiß wie Wasser an der Haut hinunter lief. Meine Augen brannten und ich hatte andauernd durst, meine Arbeit die ich leistete wurde immer unkonzentrierter, bis schließlich meine Beine etwas nachgaben und ich mich festhalten musste. „RIKKU!" man hatte wohl mich gemeint, mit diesem Ausruf und so wandte ich den Kopf und erblickte meinen Bruder. „Brüderchen… was… was machst du denn… hi….e..r…?" Weiter kam ich nicht mehr. Alles wurde schwarz vor meinen Augen. Wieso.. wieso verfolgte mich das Pech nur? Was hatte ich wem getan, dass alles erdenkliche was geschehen konnte, mir passierte? Das war nicht fair!

Wieder geschah es. Ich sah etwas… ich sah eine Hand, die nach mir griff. Eine Hand die mich festhielt. Eine Hand die mich nach oben, auf das Gerüst zurückzog. Jemanden der mich dort liegen ließ. Jemand mit einem mir bekannten Schatten. „…Auron….."

Der Name. Das war das Letzte an was ich mich erinnerte. Dann war da nur wieder Dunkelheit, die mich umhüllt in ihren Armen wiegte. Die mich nicht gehen lassen wollte und ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihr. Sollte ich bei ihr bleiben?

Ich öffnete erneut meine Augen, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Ich setzte mich wie in Trance auf und strich mir gedankenverloren übers Gesicht. „Auron….", murmelte ich leise. Beschützte er mich noch immer? Trotz seiner nicht vorhandenen Existenz auf Spira? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Es ging nicht! Ich verrannte mich sicher in irgendetwas, etwas was nicht wahr werden konnte. Warum hing ich nur so an diesem Mann? Ein einfacher toter Mann… mehr nicht… Es gab doch so viele Männer auf dieser Welt… wieso ausgerechnet er? Wieso er… Wieso nicht.. Wakka… oder sonst wer den ich kannte… irgendwer der lebte und dem ich es sagen könnte, ganz gleich ob dieser Jemand schon in einer Beziehung steckt.. ich könnte es ihm sagen und dann langsam damit abschließen, dass ich diesen jemand niemals bekommen würde. Aber wie soll ich mit etwas abschließen, wenn ich nicht einmal die Chance gehabt habe, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Wenn ich es nur im nach hinein und allein für mich tat, gab es mir keinen Trost… mein Geheimnis blieb mein Geheimnis und ich teilte es nur mit dem Meer, das ständig wellen schlug, mit dem Himmel, auf dem die Wolken schwimmen lernten, mit der Luft, ohne die kein Lebewesen existieren kann… und mit mir… mir einsamen und dummen Mädchen. Ich war wirklich bemitleidenswert. Natürlich gab es Menschen in meinem Leben, die lebten und mit denen ich mein Geheimnis teilen könnte. Aber was würden sie von mir denken, wenn ich ihnen sagte, dass ich einen 20 Jahre älteren Mann geliebt habe, es immer noch tue, dieser aber nicht mehr hier auf Spira verweilt UND das es zu guter letzt Sir Auron war? Was würde man von mir denken…? Das ich mich wie ein kleines Kind aufführte? Vielleicht... vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke zuviel nach, anstatt es einfach auszuprobieren, obwohl das im Moment nicht möglich war. Yuna, meine Cousine war auf Besaid. Ich befand mich in der Wüste. Ich würde wieder einen Monat brauchen um dorthin, zu ihr, zu kommen. Wieder ein Monat voller Träume und ich wette, ich würde auf dem weg zu ihr den Mut verlieren, mein Geheimnis preis zu geben. Es war sinnlos…

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Ich war dankbar dafür, endlich ruhig schlafen zu können. Merkwürdig, seitdem ich nachgedacht hatte, ging es mir besser. Ich habe mir einfach zu viel Stress gemacht.

Am Abend dieses Tages ging ich zu meinem Vater. Er hatte sich wieder mit Brüderchen versöhnt, worüber ich sehr erfreut war. Als ich eintraf war er auch da. „Hallo Paps, hi Brüderchen" Ich setzte mich zu ihnen aufs Sofa und sie sahen mich beide besorgt an. „Hey, es ist alles wieder gut! Mir geht es blendend… also schaut mich nicht so an, als würde ich demnächst sterben!" „Sag so etwas nicht Rikku... das bringt Unglück!" „Ach Brüderchen, nun hör aber mal auf… du führst dich auf wie ein baby.. und außerdem.. seid wann bist du abergläubisch?" „Seid du vom Gerüst gefallen bist und beinahe den Löffel abgegeben hättest!" „Meine Güte! So schlimm war's doch nun auch wieder nicht! Ich lebe doch noch, dank Jemandem der mich festgehalten hat! Ach.. da fällt mir ein... wer hat mich eigentlich festgehalten?" Mein Vater und Brüderchen sahen sich fragend an, dann wieder mich, als wäre ich auf den Kopf gefallen. „Was ist denn? Kriege ich noch ne Antwort?" „Ich … habe nicht gesehen wer dich festgehalten hat…" Mein Vater wirkte bedrückt und Brüderchen sah nicht besser aus. Ich war sauer. Sie verdarben mir meine gute Laune, die ich seid langem mal wieder hatte. Darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust!

„Ach… ich gehe auf mein Zimmer… mir ist das zu blöd!" Mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Zimmer und meine Familie sah mir nach. An diesem Tag konnte ich sie nicht verstehen. Heute kann ich es… aber heute ist nicht damals…

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Traum oder Realität?

**Traum oder Realität?**

Die ruhigen Tage wurden wieder, zu meinem bedauern, durch wesentlich trübere ersetzt. Nach dem kurzen Familientreffen ging es mir wieder genauso wie zuvor. Ich war erneut unruhig und mittlerweile schien ich unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden. An jeder Ecke, in jeder Nische sah ich ihn, er war überall und dann doch wieder nicht. Ich war so verwirrt. Was war nur los in meinem Kopf? Wurde ich nun wirklich verrückt und sah Gespenster? War alles pure Einbildung? Mir wurde unwohler in der Magengegend und ich beschloss eine Woche in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben und mich zu „erholen". Ich saß stundenlang auf meinem Bett und lehnte mich gegen den kalten Beton, starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, als erwarte ich dort das Gesicht von ihm erscheinen zu sehen. Ich wünschte es… aber das war wirklich verrückt. Er würde nicht erscheinen. NEIN! Ich schrie es in die unendlichen weiten meines Kopfes nur um es endlich vollends zu begreifen! Es war unmöglich und fertig! Er ist tot und ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, ich kann allerhöchstens von ihm Träumen und ihm dann in meiner Welt, die sich um mich schließt, wenn ich beginne zu schlafen, sagen was ich für ihn fühlte.

In meine Gedankenwelt versunken flackerte etwas vor meinen Augen auf. Ich erschrak und starrte nur noch mehr auf die Wand mir gegenüber. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Aus dem Schatten trat etwas hervor was die hochgewachsene Gestallt eines Mannes annahm. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein. Ja! Ich träumte nun wirklich… Es war als hätte sich mein Wunsch erfüllt. ER stand direkt vor meinem Bett… Ich strich mir hastig die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die mir gerade in dieses gefallen waren und stand wie gebannt auf. Meine Augen glaubten betrogen zu werden und ahnungslos was ich nun tun sollte, stand ich da und starrte diese „Erscheinung", die sein Aussehen angenommen hatte, an. „…Auron…?", brachte ich leise und mit zittriger Stimme hervor. Die Erscheinung, ja ich blieb dabei dass es eine war, verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und bejahte somit, wer er war. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, meine Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen und meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst. Ich fiel ihm fast in die Arme und klammerte mich, Halt suchend, an ihn. Auron legte seine Arme um mich und drückte meinen Körper sanft an den seinen. Ich war so glücklich und traurig zu gleich, dass ich nicht begriff was geschah.

Auron hob mich hoch und trug mich zu meinem Bett, lies mich auf diesem nieder und setzte sich neben mich. Nun ließ ich ihn doch los und schaute ihn nur verheult und fragend an. Oh ja, ich hatte so viele Fragen die in den letzten Wochen so sehr nach einer Antwort verlangt hatten. „Auron…", begann ich leise. „Auron wie… wie kann das sein... dass ich dich sehe und du... hier bist... obwohl du.. obwohl du vor drei Jahren---" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ohne das ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, legte er diese auf die meinen und küsste mich sanft und innig. Ich spürte ihn das erste Mal so nah bei mir und vor allem, fühlte ich seine Lippen zum ersten Mal. Einerseits war ich geschockt, andererseits war ich unendlich glücklich darüber dass mein Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung ging. Er küsste mich aus freien Stücken, ohne dass ich ihm meine Gefühle beichten musste. Es war so, als wüsste er was tief in mir vorging. Alles war so wirklich und ich wollte glauben dass ich das alles genau in diesem Moment erlebte. Wie er mir meine Kleidung von den Schultern schob, wie er mit seinen rauen Händen über meine nackte Haut strich. Ich schloss nur die Augen und genoss all das, ich legte die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte meinen nackten Körper gegen seine so unglaublich warme Haut. Er war meiner Nacktheit gefolgt und so lagen wir beide eng umschlungen auf meinem Bett und liebten uns hingebungsvoll und voller Leidenschaft. Zu wissen, dass er bei mir war, ließ alles was mich so bedrückt hatte, von mir abfallen. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich… so vollkommen wie es nur hätte sein können…

Ich lag noch lange in seinen Armen und sein liebevoller Blick streifte meine Augen. Ich war sehr müde nach diesem ungeplanten Abendteuer und strich ihm mit meiner bleischweren Hand über die Wange. Ich bekam kaum einen Ton heraus, doch sprach ich noch kurz zu ihm, bevor ich endgültig ins Reich der Träume, von Federn getragen, hinüber glitt. „Auron… versprich mir… das du für immer bei mir... bleibst und über mich... wachst…" Ich konnte noch sehen wie seine Lippen die Worte „Versprochen." Formten. Ich lächelte zufrieden und die Dunkelheit, welche mich so zu lieben schien, zog ihren Schleier um mich.

Ich träumte nichts. Es war alles schwarz und trist. Ich wartete darauf endlich wieder meine Augen zu öffnen und ihn neben mir zu finden, mit ihm reden zu können und allen beweisen zu können, wie unrecht sie gehabt hatten, da sie davon ausgingen Auron sei tot gewesen. Ich allein glaubte jetzt an seine Existenz irgendwo hier auf Spira. Ja, er war bei mir und wenn mir keiner glauben würde, würde ich es ihnen beweisen. Er lebte, ich hatte seinen Herzschlag gehört, er war so real wie ich. Ja, ich war nicht verrückt und wurde von meinen Wünschen und Träumen verfolgt! Er war für mich real geworden! FÜR MICH ALLEIN!

Blitzartig schlug ich meine Augen auf, es dämmerte und das Zimmer war in ein Blutrot getaucht. Ich drehte mich um und wollte ihn sehen, wollte ihn erneut berühren und mich in seinen Armen wohlfühlen… doch er war verschwunden. Er hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich setzte mich auf und bemerkte den Stoff meiner Kleidung auf meinem Körper. „Auron….?", wisperte ich leise in den leeren Raum. Ich bekam keine Antwort und die Stille schien mich beinahe zu erdrücken. Langsam stand ich auf und sah mich fragend im Zimmer um. Nichts ließ darauf schließen dass er hier gewesen war… nichts… Mein Blick blieb wieder auf dem Bett hängen und ich zog ohne nachzudenken die Decke von diesem. Ich starrte auf die Matratze, welche vollkommen zerwühlt war. Das Laken war verrutscht und an mehreren Stellen hervorgezogen. Ich schlief nie besonders ruhig, aber auch nicht so unruhig, dass das dabei herauskommen könnte. Ich habe nicht allein geschlafen… nein.. ich war sicher nicht allein gewesen… ich und er haben uns auf diesem Bett geliebt! Ich wusste es und ich sah es! Ich war mir sicher, dass er real gewesen war… aber wo war er hin verschwunden? Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Was waren hier nur für Mächte am werk… wer fand es amüsant mich so zu quälen…? Ich wusste es nicht……..

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Seine Zuflucht

**Seine Zuflucht**

Allmählich begann ich meine Gedanken zu hassen. Sie machten mich nur noch depressiver als ich es ohnehin schon war und das war es weiß Gott nicht, was ich wollte. Seid ich ihn bei mir gespürt hatte, tauchte er nicht mehr bei mir auf. Ich spürte ihn nicht, ich fühlte ihn nicht und ich sah ihn nicht. Er blieb vor all meinen Sinnen verborgen und meine tägliche Suche nach ihm blieb auch nach zwei Monaten vergebens. Langsam dachte ich mir, dass all das anstatt der Wirklichkeit, einem Traum entsprang. Also wurde ich tatsächlich verrückt, so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Hm, andererseits wäre es ja gar nicht mal so schlecht, verrückt zu sein. Wenn ich dann Auron sehen könnte, wäre mir das nur recht!

Ich lief über die riesige Baustelle unseres Heims. Mittlerweile gingen die Reparaturen nicht mehr ganz so schleppend voran, was wohl mit daran lag, dass Brüderchen nicht mehr die Leitung des Projekts „Wiederaufbau" hatte. Mein Vater verbot ihm neulich erst, weiterhin die Leitung inne zu haben, da er, wie sollte es anders sein, Mist gebaut hatte und an einem Teil des Heims nun ein klaffendes Loch mehr vorhanden war. Ich war nun damit beschäftigt das Loch von 5 x 6 Metern wieder zu schließen. Erst der Ärger mit den Fenstern und jetzt das! Brüderchen war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Gut, das stimmte nicht ganz, aber irgendwo musste ich meinem Vater schon Recht geben, was meinen Bruder betraf.

Noch an diesem Nachmittag beschloss ich einen kleinen Trainingsalleingang zu starten. Dazu musste ich nicht sehr weit in die Wüste gehen, bis ich auf das erste Monster traf. Meine selbst gebastelten Bomben hatte ich mit Absicht zu Hause liegen gelassen, denn ich wollte meine körperliche Aktivität etwas in den Vordergrund schieben. Meine Muskeln bauten sich nicht vom Aufbau des Heims oder gar vom herumsitzen auf, nein, dafür musste man sich in vielen Kämpfen hart ins Zeug legen. Die ersten Monster, waren gegen mich wahre Schwächlinge. Demnach hatte die lange Reise doch etwas gebracht und bis jetzt eine Spur bei mir hinterlassen. Umso besser, dachte ich mir, denn das konnte ich nur zu gut gebrauchen!

Stundenlang kämpfte ich gegen alle Monster die mir über den Weg liefen. Es machte sogar irgendwie Spaß, da es eine perfekte Ablenkung war, wenn ich irgendwelchen unnützen Viechern das Leben aushauchte.

Bis zum späten Abend hin trainierte ich wie eine Wahnsinnige und feilte an meinen Fertigkeiten. Kaum war die Sonne dem Mond gewichen, lies ich mich verschwitzt und außer Puste in den, sich abkühlenden Sand, fallen. „Ich bin… doch nicht mehr soviel gewöhnt... wie ich dachte." Mein Herz schlug schnell und mir fiel ein, dass ich ja noch zurück musste. „Es ist ja schon so spät… und ich bin... so müde… Warum kann man nicht einfach schnipsen und schon ist man da, wo man hin möchte?", fragte ich mich selbst. „Toll Rikku. Jetzt führst du schon bescheuerte Selbstgespräche." Mit einem Seufzen richtete ich mich auf und erstarrte sogleich. Jede Faser meines Körpers zog sich zusammen, denn meine Verrücktheit schien wieder Gestallt anzunehmen.

Er trug seinen Einhänder locker über der Schulter und sein Mantel wehte leicht, im aufkommenden Wind, um seine Beine. Eigentlich sah ich nur eine Silhouette, doch ich wusste, dass er es war. Ich rieb mir über die Augen und erwartete beim zweiten Hinsehen, dass er verschwunden wäre, aber er stand noch immer da und nun brachte er sich in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Auron blieb direkt vor mir stehen und sah, über seine Brille hinweg, auf mich hinunter. „Willst du da sitzen bleiben? Es wird demnächst ziemlich kalt hier… also steh auf." Seine fast monoton klingende Stimme drang an mein Ohr und anstatt zu tun, was er sagte, starrte ich nur zu ihm hoch. Hatte er gerade… mit mir gesprochen? Meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und ich senkte den Blick. „Ich werde wirklich absolut verrückt. Vielleicht sollte ich meinem Vater sagen, es wäre besser, er sperrt mich irgendwo ein." Ich nuschelte zwar nur so vor mich hin, aber ein Räuspern seinerseits, machte mich wieder hellhörig.

Auron griff nach dem Kragen meines Oberteils und zog mich mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Ich hatte damit nicht gerechnet und stolperte direkt in seine Arme hinein, wo ich mich auch sogleich festhielt. Ohne es zu wollen, nahm mein Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an und ich wich zurück. „T'schuldigung.", nuschelte ich unverständlich. Seine Antwort kam schneller als ich dachte, aber leider beinhaltete sie so wenig Worte, wie man es eben von diesem Mann gewohnt war. „Komm!"

Ich folgte Auron, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wohin er mich führte. Ich wollte es ihn des Öfteren fragen, aber ich fand einfach nicht die passenden Worte für mein Vorhaben. Irgendwann, es musste ein Stunde vergangen sein, wagte ich es doch und erhob meine Stimme. „Auron…?" Er blieb nicht stehen und sagte auch nichts, aber ich wusste, dass er mir zuhörte. „Wohin gehen wir?" Nun blieb er abrupt stehen und ich wäre beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen. Mit einem Wehen seines Mantels drehte er sich zu mir und sah mich einen Moment lang an. „An einen sicheren Ort, an dem wir die Nacht verbringen werden. Hier ist es zu gefährlich." Ich durchbohrte ihn mit einem mürrischen Blick. „Ach… nur damit du mich am Morgen wieder ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen kannst, oder wie!" „Nein, das habe ich nicht vor, doch sollten wir unser Gespräch auf später verschieben. Wir müssen weiter." Er wand sich um und wollte schon weitergehen, doch ich blieb stur stehen. „Nein, ich habe keine Lust, das Gespräch zu verschieben! Ich will hier und jetzt wissen, weshalb du einfach gegangen bist! Sofort!" Diesmal schenkte er mir nur den Anblick seines Profils und ich konnte sein Auge im Licht des Mondes blitzen sehen. „Ich werde jetzt nicht darauf eingehen. Bleib stehen oder setz dich in Bewegung." Wütend stampfte ich mit einem Fuß auf. „Jetzt hör endlich auf, hier den Unnahbaren zu mimen! Ich will Antworten! Ich habe schon lang genug auf eine Gelegenheit warten müssen, wo du mir gegenüber überhaupt den Mund aufmachst! Ich will nicht mehr warten und ich kann es auch nicht! Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass du an einem Tag für kurze Momente auftauchst und dann in den nächsten wieder verschwindest!" Meine Stimme, erst ein lautes Schreien, ging nun langsam in verheultes Schluchzen über. „Ich.. ich habe mir so oft gewünscht mit dir zu reden… ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du nicht gestorben wärst und dass du… dass du für mich… wieder kommen würdest… und nun... nun bist du hier... ich kann dich sehen… ich konnte dich… sogar fühlen. Ich wollte doch nur… ich wollte dir doch nur sagen können was ich dir gegenüber schon so lange empfunden habe und noch immer empfinde!" Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Beine bestünden aus Pudding, denn sie knickten einfach unter mir hinfort und schon bemerkte ich den erkalteten Sand unter meiner Haut.

Heiße Tränen liefen mir über mein Gesicht und ich vergrub es in meinen Handflächen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich weinen sah, dass er sah, wie schwach ich doch eigentlich war. Genauso schwach, wie alle dachten. Ja, ich war es tatsächlich…

Ich bemerkte nicht, wie er vor mir stand und sich langsam auf die Knie sinken ließ. Doch als seine Hände sich um meine Handgelenke schlossen, und meine Hände von meinem Gesicht weg gezogen wurden, zuckte ich leicht zusammen, da ich nicht auf seine Berührung vorbereitet gewesen war. Aus Reflex hob ich mein Gesicht an und schaute in seines. Als mir jedoch wieder in den Sinn kam, dass ich furchtbar aussehen musste, senkte ich den Blick. „Rikku, ich werde dir Antworten geben, du hast mein Wort darauf. Aber ich muss dich inständig bitten aufzustehen und nun mit mir zu kommen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas zustößt!" Seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher und als er mit dem Zeigefinger über meine Wangen strich und mir meine Tränen stahl, stand ich langsam mit Auron's Hilfe auf.

Ich traute mich nicht mehr zu sprechen. Ich war für den Rest des Weges verstummt und behielt den Kopf gesenkt. Ich wollte Auron nicht länger drängen, denn ich vertraute ihm blind auf sein Versprechen. Nach endloser Zeit, die immer weiter verstrich kamen wir an einer Felswand an in die sich ein Riss gebohrt hatte. Auron griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich in die dunkle Spalte hinein. Um mich herum war nur tiefste Schwärze und ich konnte rein gar nichts erkennen, bis wir um eine Ecke bogen und ein Licht den Gang erhellte. Davon geblendet, blinzelte ich einen Moment und versuchte zu erkennen, wo ich mich befand. Es war ein heller Raum, der aussah, als wäre ich im Innern einer Hütte. „Auron.. wo… wo sind wir hier?" „In Sicherheit!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Das Medium & einige Erklärungen

**Das Medium & einige Erklärungen**

Ich blieb stehen und wandte mich in jede Richtung um. Es sah alles nach einem Zimmer innerhalb eines Tempels aus und doch irgendwie anders. Allein die Atmosphäre war anders, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil ich wusste, dass ich mich eben nicht in einem Tempel befand.

Eine Tür, die mir gerade ins Auge gefallen war, öffnete sich mit einem Quietschen und ein junger Mann trat daraus hervor. Sein Gewand glich denen von Media. Aber gab es denn noch Media, die sich auch so kleideten? Die Fähigkeiten eines Mediums im heutigen Spira waren doch sinnlos, warum sollte man sich also die Mühe machen, wie eins auszusehen? Ich verstand rein gar nichts.

Auron entging mein seltsam fragender Blick nicht und so drehte er sich von dem jungen Mann weg und mir zu. „Dies ist Kaahl. Er ist eines der letzten praktizierenden Media auf Spira… und ihm hast du es zu verdanken, dass ich… mehr oder minder lebe."

Dieser Satz klang nicht so, als sei er etwas Besonderes. Die gesamte Situation wirkte auf mich, als solle ich mich damit zufrieden geben. Auron sah, zumindest nicht gerade in diesem Moment danach aus, als wollte er mir mehr dazu sagen. „Ist das alles?", fragte ich leise. „Ist das wirklich alles, was du mir preisgibst?" Ich ging ein Stück auf Auron zu. „Nach diesen drei Jahren… vor allem nach diesen Monaten, in denen du mich dermaßen gequält hast, ist das alles, was du mir erklären willst?" Ja, ich war verletzt. Wahrscheinlich reagierte ich zu dieser Zeit völlig über, aber mein Nervenkostüm war mehr als einfach nur angekratzt. Meine Psyche litt darunter, dass ich mich teilweise selbst für verrückt hielt und andere mich schon längst als eine junge Frau abgestempelt hatten, die sie nicht mehr alle beieinander hatte.

Wie ein nasser Sack lies ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich war fertig. Anders als erwartet, kniete sich Kaahl neben mich und hob mein Kinn an. Er sah niemals älter als 25 aus und in sein jugendliches Gesicht fielen dunkelblonde Haarsträhnen, die fahrig zu einem Zopf gebunden worden zu sein schienen. Regungslos blickte ich ihm entgegen und ich fühlte mich gerade so dermaßen leer und ausgebrannt. „Vielleicht sollte sich das Mädchen erst einmal ausruhen. Sie scheint völlig erschöpft zu sein, Sir Auron!" Wie auf Kommando fielen meine Augen zu und was danach geschah, konnte ich nur erahnen.

Da ich aber Stunden später in einem weichen und gemütlichen Bett erwachte, musste man mich wohl hier hingelegt haben. Auron war nirgends zu sehen und so seufzte ich lauthals und zog, nachdem ich mich aufgerichtet hatte, meine Knie an mich. Den gestrigen Tag sollte ich wohl in meinem Kalender rot anstreichen. Ich sollte mich freuen. Ich wusste nun, dass ich mich all die Monate nicht getäuscht hatte und dass ich nicht ansatzweise verrückt war. Jede dieser Erscheinungen waren Real gewesen und doch… und doch hob das alles meine Stimmung nicht an. Es gab etwas in mir, das verbot mir mich zu freuen. Es fühlte sich wie eine Art Barriere an. Der bittere Beigeschmack an dieser ganzen Geschichte fehlte. Auron konnte doch nicht einfach so aus dem Abyssum zurückkehren und wieder leben?! Das war nicht möglich! Wäre es das, würden doch alle ihre Verwandten oder Freunde wiederbeleben.

Kaahl trat ein. Mein Blick traf ihn kurz und er bemerkte, dass es mir nicht besonders ging. Das Medium setzte sich zu mir und strich mir über den Kopf. „Hör mal… Rikku. Es gibt da noch einige Dinge zu klären. Wegen Auron!" Ich blickte auf und ich hatte Angst! „Er verschwindet wieder, oder?", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Kaahl lächelte sanft, aber seine Augen wirkten traurig. „So gern ich dir diese Frage auch beantworten würde, ich weiß es nicht. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich seiner Seele begegnet bin und das außerhalb des Abyssums!" Nun war ich nicht nur ängstlich, sondern auch verwirrt. „Außerhalb des…? Aber das ist nicht möglich! Yuna hat ihn besegnet! Er hätte im Abyssum sein MÜSSEN! Ich meine… ich bin froh, dass er es nicht ist, aber… ich meine… ich denke…" Völlig überfordert blickte ich Hilfe suchend zu Kaahl. Beruhigend legte er mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich kann es mir selbst auch nicht wirklich erklären, aber als ich versuchte mich nützlich zu machen und einen verunglückten Wanderer zu besegnen, da tauchte Auron auf. Es war nur ein Flackern, aber ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich habe lang suchen müssen, bis ich in uralten Büchern etwas fand, womit ich ihm helfen konnte. Zuvor wandelte er wie ein Geist umher. Er wirkte auf mich wie eine seltsame Erscheinung. Mal da, mal nicht!"

Da war die Erklärung! Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht ganz auf Spira, deswegen sprach er nicht mit mir und genau aus diesem Grund tauchte er auf und verschwand wieder. Das erinnerte mich an die Sache mit Lord Jyscal. „Also… heißt das nun, dass Auron… dass Sie es geschafft haben, ihm zu helfen, Kaahl?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach. „Zumindest vorübergehend kann ich das von mir behaupten, ja." Kaahl lächelte. Er konnte mitverfolgen, wie die Angst und die Unsicherheit von meinem Gesicht abbröckelten. Vor lauter Erleichterung liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht und ich lies mich nach hinten in die weichen Kissen fallen. Ich wollte in diesem Moment an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass Kaahl Auron geholfen hatte, wieder in diese Welt zu finden. Für mich zählte das Jetzt und so wollte ich nicht über folgende Tage oder Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate grübeln.

Kaahl erhob sich und verließ mit einem Lächeln und einem letzten Blick auf mich das Zimmer. Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss, sagte er noch: „Wenn du dich etwas frisch gemacht hast, komm doch rüber und iss etwas. Sir Auron ist gerade nicht anwesend, aber ich bin sicher, er kommt demnächst zurück!" Ich nickte und blieb zurück. Außerdem fühlte ich mich besser. Irgendwie hatten Kaahls Worte und Erklärungen ein riesiges Gewicht von meinen Schultern genommen, welches ich schon so lang mit mir herumtrug. Es war einfach alles gut!

Zumindest jetzt gerade…

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
